


Love of My Life

by Mana2702



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: Crowley ne sait pas comment faire pour qu'Aziraphale comprenne enfin ses sentiments. Il va donc demander conseils à son deuxième meilleur ami : Freddie Mercury.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt proposé sur la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Freddie Mercury donne des conseils d'amour à Crowley.

_ Londres, 1975. _

Crowley se prit la tête dans les mains :

-Mais comment je peux faire pour que cet imbécile d'ange comprenne que je suis fou de lui ?!

-Hum... déjà en arrêtant de le traiter d'imbécile ?

-Je ne le fais jamais devant lui, et c'est mon imbécile chéri, j'adore sa naïveté et sa gentillesse.

-Je vois, et lui faire une belle déclaration c'est totalement exclu ?

-Oui !

-Très bien, dans ce cas tu peux peut-être... ne pas faire de mauvaises actions en sa présence ? Lui offrir des fleurs ?

-Les fleurs c'est hors de question, les mauvaises actions... je me retiens déjà d'en faire en sa présence.

-Je sais ! Tu devrais par exemple lire son livre préféré et lui en parler. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était passionné de littérature.

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas lire.

-D'accord, mais puisque tu l'aimes tu pourrais faire un effort tu ne crois pas ? Ce serait une belle preuve d'amour.

-C'est vrai... mais tous les livres qu'il aime sont ennuyeux. Il n'y a pas de sexe, pas de meurtre, pas même de jurons !

Freddie leva les yeux au ciel et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Emmène-le dîner et pendant le repas, parle-lui de ta lecture. Dis-lui que tu l'as lu exprès pour lui, ça lui fera plaisir.

-J'espère pour toi, je ne veux pas lire inutilement !

Le démon soupira et demanda en observant le chanteur par-dessus ses lunettes noires :

-Comment tu t'y prends toi ?

-Je m'y prends autrement car mes amants sont moins naïfs et aveugles que l'élu de ton cœur. J'avoue que tu n'es pas aidé, Aziraphale ne verrait pas ton amour même si tu le lui plantait dans l’œil !

Crowley soupira et hocha la tête :

-Oui, c'est bien là le problème ! Ça fait quasiment six mille ans qu'il ne voit rien ! Il se dit simplement que je suis gentil et que j'essaie d'être agréable même si je ne m'en rends pas compte. Il est convaincu que je suis la bonté même tout au fond.

-Il n'a pas tort, t'es plutôt sympa pour un démon.

-Si tu le dis. Par contre je ne vois toujours pas en quoi parler d'un livre pourrait m'aider auprès de lui.

-Alors dans ce cas dis-le lui franchement en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-C'est une idée. C'est vrai que tu as l'avantage d'être une rockstar et que tout le monde veuille coucher avec toi, aussi bien homme que femme. Du coup ça te facilite pas mal les choses.

-Ah c'est ce que tu crois ? Content que tu aies de telles idées.

Le démon observa à nouveau le chanteur et sourit :

-J'aime bien ton pantalon.

-Merci, je l'ai trouvé au rayon femme, il me va bien n'est pas ?

-On dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et Freddie se tapa le front :

-Tu n'as qu'à lui chanter une chanson ! T'as une voix superbe, je suis sûr qu'il serait très touché que tu chantes pour lui.

-Mais que veux-tu que je chante ?

-Tiens j'ai ce qu'il te faut, j'ai prévu de l'enregistrer sur notre prochain album.

Freddie s'installa derrière son piano et commença à chanter :

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me_

_Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_

_You will remember  
When this is blown over  
Everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you_

_I still love you_

_Oh, hurry back, hurry back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Ooh, eh _

Crowley hocha la tête et essuya une larme furtive :

-C'est magnifique, c'est exactement ce que je veux lui dire, on dirait qu'elle a été écrite pour moi.

-Elle a été écrite pour tous les cœurs brisés chéri, à commencer par celui de Mary, et le mien aussi d'une certaine façon. Car lui faire du mal m'a brisé le cœur à un point que personne ne peut imaginer.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a été d'une patience d'ange la pauvre.

-Malgré ce que je lui ai fait elle a toujours été mon amie et m'a toujours soutenu alors qu'elle sentait bien que je lui cachais quelque chose sur notre relation. J'ai été un salaud sur ce coup, je m'en rends compte et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et faire les choses différemment. Malheureusement c'est impossible et je dois vivre avec cet amer regret. Mais je l'aime tu comprends ? Elle est la femme de ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et je sais que dans un sens je suis toxique, je l'étouffe avec mon amour car elle a du mal à avoir de nouvelles relations à cause de ça.

-C'est compliqué... en tout cas cette chanson est magnifique.

-Merci, tu peux me l'emprunter, mais fais en sorte si tu la chantes de le faire là où personne ne vous entendra, disons que vous serez les deux seuls à l'avoir entendue en exclusivité hors du groupe et de ma mère.

Crowley eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête :

-Tu peux compter sur moi, ton secret sera bien gardé. Tu as de la chance d'être aussi doué mon ami.

-C'est gentil, maintenant file déclarer ta flamme !

-Oui j'y vais pas besoin de me crier dessus ! Vous les artistes vous vous croyez vraiment tout permis !

Freddie lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et Crowley partit en souriant. Freddie était son deuxième meilleur ami après Aziraphale. Il avait rencontré le jeune homme dans un pub un soir que ce dernier faisait son premier vrai concert avec les membres de ce qui allait devenir l'incontournable Queen. Crowley les avait encouragés, ils avaient un talent fou, ils devaient s'accrocher coûte et coûte et toujours laisser parler leur imagination, peu importait les réponses des maisons de disques. De plus Crowley appréciait Freddie, il semblait avoir été créé à la fois par un ange et par un démon : incroyablement gentil et doux mais aussi très provoquant et sexuellement libre. Le chanteur n'avait pas eu honte d'assumer qui il était. Crowley appréciait sa sensibilité et son sens de l'écoute. Freddie avait un excellent sens du conseil, et le démon n'hésitait pas à faire appel à lui lorsqu'il avait des doutes. Le roux partit donc en direction de son appartement en se remémorant la chanson de son ami, il fallait que tout soit parfait pour quand Aziraphale arriverait pour le dîner. Ce soir était le grand soir, et Crowley allait tenir compte des conseils de Freddie, tout allait se jouer sur cette chanson.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
